


Birthday Time

by KiliFanatic89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Fluff, Gen, Mama Dis, Uncle Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliFanatic89/pseuds/KiliFanatic89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis, Thorin, and Fili celebrate Kili's birthday. Durin family fluff galore! Includes an appearance by the sons of Fundin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hobbit fanfic, so please go easy on me :)

Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King Under The Mountain, was having a _very_ good dream that involved beating Dwalin up, when his bedroom door flew open and a hyperactive dwarfling bounded inside and onto his bed. Thorin shot up, grabbed his dagger off the bedside table, and was about to throw it at his "assailant", when a cute round face with a mop of black hair and wide, brown eyes shoved its nose up against Thorin's, and said in the loudest way possible, "ITS TODAY, ITS TODAY, ITS TODAY!".

 

Thorin asked innocently, " What's today, little one?". "TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, SILLY!" Kili shrieked excitedly. " Oh I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" Thorin hadn't forgotten, really, however he was still working on Kilis present and he needed to distract the youngster until it was finished. "You for-for-forgot?" Kili whimpered, big eyes filling up with tears and lower lip starting to tremble. Thorin immediately regretted his earlier words, and hastily started trying to calm the dwarfling down before he woke the whole village.

 

" Kili, I am so so sorry, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I was only trying to say that your present is not ready yet." But instead of calming him down, Thorins explanation was the last straw. Kili gasped, threw back his head, and released the loudest wail that Thorin had ever heard. Before Thorin could do so much as blink, the bedroom door flew open again, and his sister Dis, stormed inside, hurriedly putting a dressing gown on. Kilis older brother Fili came in not long after her, rubbing his eyes and mumbling " What's going on?". "Precisely what I would like to know.  _Thorin_?" She asked, casting a menacing look at her brother. And if there was one thing Thorin feared more than anything else, it was his sisters wrath (Especially if someone hurt her children). " I-I-I can explain" he stammered, but was interrupted by the wailing child in front of him.

 

"Thorin doesn't like me" Kili said in-between sobs. " What do you mean dear?" Dis cooed as she gathered her youngest son into her arms. " He said he forgot my birthday, and he didn't get me a present!" Kili said, throwing Thorin a dirty look. Dis started to speak, but she was interrupted by Dwalin barging into the room, closely followed by his brother, Balin. " Where is he?! Where's the filth?!, Dwalin shouted, brandishing one of his axes. " Calm down Brother, there is no danger here " Balin scolded, then turned to Dis and Kili. " Now, why are you upset little one?", he asked Kili, a kind smile on his face.

 

" Why don't you ask Thorin!?" Dis spat her brothers name out like it was a glob of mud. Dwalin and Balin turned to Thorin, Balin asking in a neutral tone, " Thorin? what happened?". Before he knew it, Thorin was telling his old friends everything. Balin was listening attentively, nodding his head occasionally, while Dwalin stood skulking in the corner, and Fili was curled up on the bed with his mother and little brother.

 

" I regretted my words as soon as I saw the look on Kilis face. Kili" he said turning towards the dwarfling, " I swear, I love you with all my heart, both of you. I don't know what I would do if  I lost either of you". Thorin fell silent, staring down at his hands in his lap. He startled when a tiny hand grabbed his thumb. He looked up, and saw Kili  _smiling_ at him. " Its okay uncle, now I know you didn't mean it. I love you Uncle Thowin. I love you too little one" Thorin said, smiling down at his youngest nephew.

 

The moment was disturbed when they heard a sniff from the corner of the room. " Are you _crying_ Dwalin?!" Fili asked incredulously. " NO!" Dwalin snapped, trying and failing to stop a sniffle from escaping. Kili started cackling with glee, quickly followed by Fili, Dis, Balin, and even Thorin chuckled a bit. " I'm going home" Dwalin snapped, storming out of the room, which made the others laugh even harder. When they eventually settled down, Dis announced that she was going to get Kilis presents. Thorin decided that now would be a good time to head down to the forge.

 

He asked Fili to keep an eye on Kili, despite the latter claiming he was old enough to be left alone, got dressed, had grilled sausages for breakfast, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. He entered the forge, went over to his desk and pulled a small wooden box out of a drawer. Inside the box was a doll, made in the likeness of Fili and Kilis father, who was killed on a hunting trip before Kili was born. The doll was almost finished, Thorin just had to finish the facial features. He cleared a space on a nearby table, and got to work, hoping to be finished by sundown.

 

As the day went on, dwarves started to filter in to the forge, greeting their king as they passed by, and offering their congratulations. Dwarf women were quite rare, and dwarflings even more so, therefore children were cherished in dwarven society. Kili however was a miracle. He was born over a month early, and weak and frail. No-one expected him to survive more than a day. But Kili persevered and today, he was Five years old. It was a joyous occasion for Ered Luin.

 

Just as the sun was starting to set, Thorin sat back in his chair and admired his handiwork. The doll was a miniature replica of Vili, and Thorin knew Kili would love it. He cleaned up his workstation, blew out the lamps and headed off home.

 

As soon as Thorin opened the door, he was bombarded by his nephews. " Uncle Thorin, Uncle Thorin, come and see what I got for my birthday!" Kili said excitedly, pulling Thorin into the living room, where a small pile of gifts was sitting on the dining table. Among the gifts were a wooden toy soldier from Dwalin, a set of clothes from Dis, a book on Khuzdul from Balin, and a handmade card from Fili. " You are too spoiled, little one" Thorin gently teased his nephew.

 

"But now it is time for my gift". Kili eagerly sat down on the floor, while Fili and Dis came in from the kitchen. Thorin gave the gift-wrapped box to Kili, who carefully unwrapped it. He pulled out the doll, and asked his uncle, " Whats this?". " This is your father, Kili" Thorin said, ignoring Dis' gasp and Filis "wow".

" I made this so you would always remember your father", Thorin said looking down at Kili. " Do you like it?". " I love it" Kili said, smiling up at his uncle. " This is the best birthday ever".

 

The End

 

                        

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not the best fanfic around. Reviews please?


End file.
